Weekly Magazine
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic, en el que se plasmarán los días, semanas y meses especiales del gremio mas conocido de Fiore y también otros conocidos gremios o destacados personajes de la serie. Tambien se hará uso de ellos de los exorcistas y Noés mas pulcros de este mundo
1. Fairy Tail Misiones

**Weekly Magazine Fairy Tail**

Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a este fic, en el que se plasmarán los días, semanas y meses especiales del gremio mas conocido de Fiore.

También por supuesto alguno que otro destacado gremio o villano, en cada foro se caracterizan por dar misiones y meses con drabbles, One Shot, entre otros.

Por ello, buscaré con ayuda de quien se ofrezca por prompts, días y semanas especiales e incluso imágenes o por lo menos tenga en cuenta la serie.

Todo reto que acepten en otra página o en algún foro debe tener su correspondiente mérito como una referencia de donde salió.

Ejemplo:

 **El siguiente fic, acepta el reto "Septiembre sin fap" del grupo: Es de fanfics de facebook.**

 **#EsDeFanfics**

 **Por supuesto se debe reconocer el merito a este Magazine:**

 **Este fic hizo uso de Weekly Magazine de Stormy Night Rain92 de Fanfiction.**

 **Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92**

Las misiones se clasifican de la siguiente manera:

— **Misión Clase A: Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único.**

— **Misión Clase B: Sorteos y serie de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras.**

— **Mision Clase S: Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)**

— **Misión SS: Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.**

— **Misión de 100 años: lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas.**

Entonces demos comienzo a este mismo.


	2. Prompts Fluff

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Prompts** **para** **Fluff**

1\. I love you more than anything…/ Te amo más que a nada…

2\. I'm so lucky to have you./ Tengo tanta suerte de tenerte.

3\. I love you! I've always loved you, and to have you look at me the way I look at you… Well… That's my dream./ ¡Te amo! Siempre te amé y que me mires de la forma en la cual yo te miro… Bueno… Ese es mi sueño.

4\. I'm never going to let you go, not without a fight./ Nunca voy a dejarte ir, no sin luchar.

5\. What do you want me to do? Kiss you in the rain? Buy you a dozen roses? As long as you're happy, I'll do anything./ ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Besarte bajo la lluvia? ¿Comprarte una docena de rosas? Mientras seas feliz, hare lo que sea.

6\. The way you make me feel is the way I felt when I ate all of the marshmallows out of a Lucky Charms box. Pure joy./ La forma en la que me haces sentir es la forma en la que me siento cuando como todos los malvaviscos de una caja de Lucky Charms. Pura felicidad.

7\. I look at you, and I see all of the things I wish I was./ Te miro y veo todas las cosas que yo desearía ser.

8\. I can feel my heart beat faster when I think about you./ Puedo sentir mi corazón golpear más rápidamente cuando pienso sobre ti.

9\. Are you going to kiss me, or are you just going to stand there?/ ¿Vas a besarme o solo vas a quedarte ahí?

10\. Marry me./ Cásate conmigo.

11\. This is my favorite song!/ ¡Esta es mi canción favorita!

12\. If you keep eating french fries, you're going to turn into one./ Si continúas comiendo patatas/papas fritas vas a convertirte en una.

13\. Can I borrow a pillow?/ ¿Puedo tomar/pedir prestada un almohada?

14\. So, that's a no to the roller coaster?/ Así que, ¿es un no a la montaña rusa?

15\. You took my jacket like a month ago, can I have it back?/ Tomaste mi chaqueta como un mes atrás, ¿puede tenerla de vuelta?

16\. I'd split a candy bar with you./ Compartiré una golosina/barra de dulce/chocolate contigo.

17\. Why are you shoes on the stove?/ ¿Por qué están tus zapatos en el horno/la estufa?

18\. "I can feel my cheeks blushing from just thinking about what I want to say to you"/ "Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder solo de pensar en lo que quiero decirte."

19\. "I like the way your hand fits in mine."/ "Me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías"

20\. "It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."/ "Es lindo que tu voz fuera lo primero que escuche hoy."

21\. "You can call me whenever you want… Even if you don't have a reason to."/ "Llámame cuando quieras… Incluso si no tienes una razón para hacerlo."

22\. "I'm bad at texting first, so I always end up hoping you will."/ "Soy malo/a enviando mensajes primero, así que siempre termino esperando que tú lo hagas."

23\. "This movie is really scary, but you're into it so I'm trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?"/ "La película realmente da miedo, pero a ti te gusta así que intento no cubrirme el rostro todo el tiempo pero- ¿¡Que es eso!?

24\. "Wait, don't pull away… Not yet."/ "Espera, no te alejes… No aun."

25\. "You look really cute in that sweater."/ "Te ves realmente tierna/o en es sweater."

26\. "Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything."/ La mitad del tiempo estoy demasiado avergonzada/o para decir algo."

27\. "No, it's fine. I can wait until you're done talking to them."/ "No, está bien. Puedo esperar a que termines de hablar con ellos."

28\. "No, like…. It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes."/ "No, es decir… Es solo, no puedo creer que estés usando mi ropa."

29\. "You're a big piece of inspiration for this, honestly."/ "Eres una gran inspiración para esto, en serio."

30\. "God, you always make me blush so damn much."/ "Dios, siempre me haces sonrojar demasiado."

31\. "I've been trying to get ready for like an hour and a half, because I know you're going to look so good and I need to try and match up."/ "Estuve tratando de estar lista/o como por una hora y media, porque sé que vas a verte muy bien y tengo que intentar lucir bien también."

32\. "Would it be too cliche if we matched clothes a little?"/ "¿Sería muy cliché si llevamos ropa un poco a juego?"

33\. "First second I saw you and I couldn't get over how beautiful you were."/ "En el segundo en que te vi, no pude superar lo hermosa/atractivo que eres."

34\. I wanted to say "I love you" for the first time without stuttering, but that failed./ Quería decir "te amo" por primera vez sin tartamudear, pero falle.

35\. "Could you hold my hand?"/ "¿Podrías sostener mi mano?"

36\. "You can't leave without letting me hug you first."/ "No puedes irte sin dejarme abrazarte primero."

37\. "I really love holding you, darling."/ "Realmente amo abrazarte, cariño."

38\. "Aw, you're blushing like a rose."/ "Aw, estas sonrojándote como una rosa."

39\. "Your lips are really warm."/ "Tus labios son realmente cálidos."

40\. "I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you're having breakfast with me in my sweater."/ "No puedo superar como hace unos meses quería saber tu nombre y ahora estas desayunando conmigo, en mi sweater."

41\. "No, mom, don't tell him/her I said that about him/her!"/ "¡No, mamá, no le digas lo que dije sobre él/ella!"

42\. "My friends get so annoyed by how much I talk about how sometimes."/ "Mis amigos se molestan por lo mucho que hablo de ti algunas veces."

43\. "Wanna, like– I mean, if you're not busy… We could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don't have a lot of time?"/ "Quieres, es decir, si no estás ocupad ... ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? O incluso un café si no tienes tanto tiempo."

44\. "Wow, I didn't think you could make me smile this big."/ "Wow, no pensé que podrías hacerme sonreír de esta forma."

45\. "You don't need to leave so soon."/ "No tienes que irte tan pronto." / "No hace falta que te vayas tan pronto."

46\. "You look so comfy, and cuddle-able."/ "Te ves tan comod y abrazable."

47\. "Quit smiling at me, I can't stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that."/ "Deja de sonreírme, no puedo parar de arruinar mis oraciones cuando me miras de esa forma."

48\. "You're hiding under the blanket because you're blushing?"/ "¿Te ocultas bajo las sábanas porque te estas sonrojando?"

49\. "You make me so happy."/ "Me haces tan feliz."

50\. "Don't give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?"/ "No me pongas cara/rostro de cachorrito. ¿Cómo se supone que diga que no a eso?"

51\. "You made these cupcakes for me?"/ "¿Hiciste estos cupcakes/magdalenas/pastelitos/panecillos para mí?"

52\. "I look forward to holding you close in bed soon."/ "Espero poder tenerte cerca en la cama pronto."

53\. "Let's share my coat, since you're so cold."/ "Compartamos/vamos a compartir mi abrigo ya que tienes tanto frío."

54\. "You make me feel so damn gushy."/ "Me haces sentir tan malditamente sentimental."

55\. "How do you always manage to look so captivating?"/ "¿Cómo te las ingenias siempre para verte tan cautivante?"

56\. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"/ "¿Te importaría si te beso?"

57\. "Are you sugar personified or something?"/ "¿Eres una personificación del azúcar o algo?"

58\. "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please."/ "Sé que te bese unas diez veces, pero solo otras diez, por favor."

59\. "You're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head."/ "Tienes la estatura perfecta para que descanse mi mentón en tu cabeza."

60\. "I would've had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn't want to wake you."/ "Tendría el desayuno listo, pero estabas durmiendo en mi brazo y no quería despertarte."

61\. "Is it cold outside or are you just blushing?"/ "¿Hace frio afuera o solo te estas sonrojando?"

62\. "Yeah… Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about my girl/boyfriend."/ Si… ¿Huh? Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando sobre mi novi ."

63\. "I'm so in love with her/him, I don't know what to do."/ "Estoy tan enamorad de él/ella, no sé qué hacer."

64\. "I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror."/ "Recuerdo practicar como pedirte que saliéramos en el espejo."

65\. "You have something in your hair - let me get it for you."/ "Tienes algo en el pelo, deja que lo saque por ti."

66\. "Hm? Oh, sorry. I couldn't help but stare at you."/ "Hm? Oh, lo siento. No pude evitar mirarte fijamente."

67\. "Um, would it be okay if I held your hand?"/ "Um, ¿estaría bien si sujeto tu mano?

68\. "Shut up and kiss me already."/ "Cállate y bésame de una vez."

69\. "You're the most important person in my life."/ "Eres la persona más importante en mi vida."

70\. "Are you tired? Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way."/ "¿Estas cansad ? Ven, te llevare el resto del camino."

71\. "I'm not much of a chef, but… I really hope you like this."/ "No soy un chef, pero… Realmente espero que esto te guste."

72\. "Sorry for calling so late - I couldn't stop thinking about you."/ "Perdón por llamar tan tarde, no podía parar de pensar en ti."

73\. "I need you more than you need me."/ "Te necesito más de lo que me necesitas."

74\. "I want to kiss you and hold your hand any time I want."/ "Quiero besarte y sostener tu mano cada vez que quiera."

75\. "I can't stop thinking about you… I can't."/ "No puedo parar de pensar en ti… No puedo."

76\. "The truth is… I love you."/ "La verdad es que… Te amo."

77\. "Be mine. Please."/ "Se mi . Por favor."

78\. "I am who I am because of you."/ "Soy quien soy gracias a ti."

79\. "It's been a long day… let's take a bath together."/ "Ha sido un día largo… Tomemos un baño juntos."

80\. "Wait, don't pull away - I want to hug you for a while longer."/ "Espera, no te alejes. Quiero abrazarte un rato más."

81\. "Ah~ I adore your laugh."/ "Ah~ adoro tu risa."

82\. "Stop that, it tickles!"/ "¡Para, me haces cosquillas!

83\. "Ouch, I bit my lip… kiss it better?"/ "Ouch, mordí mi labio… ¿Lo besas para que se mejore?"

84\. "I don't want to get up… I'm so warm beside you."/ "No quiero levantarme… Es tan cálido a tu lado."

85\. "You're so intoxicating to me."/ "Eres tan intoxicante para mí."

86\. "Your eyes are amazing… do you know that?"/ "Tu ojos son sorprendentes… ¿Lo sabias?"

87\. "You're just so wonderful."/ "Eres tan maravillos ."

88\. "S-Stop looking at me like that! You're making me blush…"/"¡P-para de mirarme así! Me estás haciendo sonrojar…"

89\. "Are you tired? Rest in your head in my lap."/ "¿Estas cansad ? Descansa tu cabeza en mis piernas."

90\. "You, Me, Order In, Netflix… waddya say?"/ "Tú, yo, comida a domicilio, Netflix… ¿Qué dices?"

91\. "I want to be more than just friends with you."/ "Quiero que seamos más que amigos."

92\. "Fuck it - do you wanna get married?"/ "Al demonio. ¿Quieres casarte?

93\. "Your smile is beyond gorgeous… please, keep doing it."/ "Tu sonrisa es más que maravillosa… Por favor, sigue sonriendo."

94\. "Whenever we're together, I feel at home."/ "Cuando estamos juntos/as, me siento en casa."

95\. "Will you say you love me? Pleeease?"/ "¿Dirías que me amas? ¿Por favor/favoooor?"

96\. "Wait, don't go! Can't you stay the night?"/ "¡Espera, no te vayas! ¿No puedes quedarte esta noche?"

97\. "Wow - you look… amazing."/ "Wow. Te ves… Sorprendente."

98\. "*Puts hands over eyes from behind* Guess whooo?"/ "*tapa sus ojos desde atrás* ¿Adivina quién?"

99\. "I'm not jealous! It's just… you're mine!"/ "¡No estoy celos ! Es solo que… ¡Eres mi !

100\. "I want to go on a date! I demand it!"/ "¡Quiero ir en una cita! ¡Lo exijo!"

101\. "What? No! I wasn't staring… I-I was looking at something behind you!"/ "¿Que? ¡No! No te estaba mirando/mirando fijamente… Y-Yo estaba mirando algo detrás de ti."

102\. "It's been a long day… here, let me give you a massage."/ "Fue un largo día… Ven, déjame darte un masaje."

103\. "Is it alright if I call you princess?"/ "¿Está bien si te llamo princesa?"

104\. "It's not like I like you or anything! … Okay, well- maybe I do."/ "¡No es que me gustes o algo! … Okay, bueno, tal vez sí."

105\. "I think your perfect. Even with your flaws, you're nothing but perfect."/ "Creo que eres perfect . Incluso con tus defectos, eres perfect ."

106\. "That was barely even a kiss! Do it again."/ "¡Eso fue apenas un beso! Hazlo otra vez.

107\. "What? No. I wasn't aiming for your hand. I was reaching for the, uh- popcorn."/ ¿Qué? No. No estaba buscando tu buscando tu mano. Intentaba alcanzar, uh- las palomitas.

108\. Sometimes two souls in the sky fall in love but not having a physical body is painful, so they promise to return to their mortal life and fall in love once again./ A veces dos almas en el cielo se enamoran pero al no tener un cuerpo fisico es doloroso, por lo que prometen volver a su vida mortal y enamorarse una vez más.

109\. "I love you the way you are."/ "Te amo tal y como eres."


	3. D Gray Man Fluff Otp

**Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés**

 **Sean Bienvenidos a** _ **D. Gray Man Otp Fluff**_

 **Aclaración: D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

Esta será la primera vez de _D. Gray Man Otp Fluff_ , donde una colección de drabbles, dibujos, One shots entre otros para homenajear a nuestras amadas Otp's y escribir todo el amor que tenemos aun cuando Hoshino no haya dado más cápsula de D. Gray Man.

Además, de saber que el ayudante de Hoshino falleció hace poco y eso es algo triste, pero debemos demostrar todo el apoyo posible.

Hoy, Sábado 23 de Septiembre del presente año; Yo Stormy Night Rain92 dare la siguiente información con suma importancia.

Es una gran felicidad estar aquí una vez más y poder compartirles mis historias conmemorando una vez más a mi Otp favorita de Man: Allen x Road y Allen x Lenalee

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Prompts** :

 **2** **3 al 30 de Septiembre**

Día 1: Gafas

Día 2: Juego de Palabras

Día 3: Almas gemelas

Día 4: Sonámbulo

Día 5: Amigos

Día 6: Película

Día 7: De Compras

 **Bonos día 1: Elementales**

 **Bonos día 2: Música**

(\ ( ^ w ^ )/)

 **Estoy emocionada por escribir sobre esta serie que poca fama se le haya dado, aún cuando muchos se hayan rendido en el fandom.**


	4. D Gray Man Misiones

**Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés**

 **Sean Bienvenidos a Misiones** _ **D. Gray Man**_

 **Aclaración: D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a este fic, en el que se plasmarán los días, semanas y meses especiales de la organización de exorcistas y del prestigioso clan Noé para identificarse como tales existen dos tipos.

Por ello, buscaré con ayuda de quien se ofrezca por prompts, días y semanas especiales e incluso imágenes o por lo menos tenga en cuenta la serie.

Todo reto que acepten en otra página o en algún foro debe tener su correspondiente mérito como una referencia de donde salió.

 **Ejemplo:**

 **El siguiente fic, acepta el reto "Septiembre sin fap" del grupo: Es de fanfics de facebook.**

 **#EsDeFanfics**

Por supuesto se debe reconocer el merito a este Magazine:

 **Este fic hizo uso de Weekly Magazine de Stormy Night Rain92 de Fanfiction.**

 **Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92**

Las misiones se clasifican de la siguiente manera:

 **Exorcistas** **:**

Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y portadores de inocencia tenemos:

— **Misión "Buscadores de Inocencia":** Asi como los buscadores aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera excepto el horror, crimen, o en los casos Yuri, Yaoi ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Inocencia Tipo Equipo:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capitulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Inocencia Tipo Parásito:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Inocencia Tipo Cristal:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

— **Generales** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

— **Apocrifos** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán de personajes ocultos, OC, entre otros de la serie y que no son protagonistas al que puedan destacar.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir :

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Apócrifos" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario**

— **Akumas Nivel I:**

Asi como los buscadores de la orden, los Akumas tienen una misión destruir inocencia, aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Akumas Nivel II:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capitulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akumas Combinados:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Pero se usan como cracks, Crossover, entre otras combinaciones con los protagonistas de la serie.

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

— **Clan Noe** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir :

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé " de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**


	5. D Gray Man Rare Pair Week

**Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man Rare Pair Week**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés**

 **Aclaración: D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

Hola a todos!

Para dar a conocer y conmemorar la semana de parejas extrañas hecha en tumbrl:

Esta comienza desde el 30 de Octubre hasta el 5 de Noviembre donde se tratarán los siguientes temas:

 **Día 1: Octubre 30**

Purple, Royalty, Creativity, Determination, Opulence, Wisdom, Maturity

 **Día 2: Octubre 31**

Black, Mysterious, Sophisticated, Powerful, Emptiness, Void, Darkness

 **Día 3: Noviembre 1**

White, Winter, Clarity, Beginnings, Neutrality, Divine, Light

 **Día 4: Noviembre 2**

Green, Envy, Nature, Spring, Rebirth, Growth, Life

 **Día 5: Noviembre 3**

Red, Passion, Excitement, Love, Fire, Blood, Autumn

 **Día 6: Noviembre 4**

Blue, Water, Rain, Comfort, Relaxation, Intuition, Cool

 **Día 7: Noviembre 5**

Yellow, Happiness, Money, Youth, Joy, Summer, Warmth

Identificada con el siguiente tag, al que deben hacer referencia **:**

 **El siguiente fic, participa en la "Rare Pair Week" de Tumbrl**

 **#dgmrarepair2k17**

Por supuesto se debe reconocer el merito a este Magazine:

 **Este fic hizo uso de Weekly Magazine de Stormy Night Rain92 de Fanfiction.**

 **Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Weekly M©Stormy**

Si en el caso, nuestras parejas seleccionadas no son tan cracks o raras y no sabemos sobre quien escribir —todos sabemos que sucede 7u7—entonces también esta la lista de cada día:

 **Prompts**

 **Día 1 :** Lavi / Wisely — College AU

 **Día 2 :** Neah / Lavi / Allen —Vampire AU

 **Día 3 :** Lenalee / Kanda / Alma —AU moderno

 **Día 4 :** Johnny / Kanda— AU moderno

 **Día 5 :** Tyki / Allen / Lavi —brujería moderna AU

 **Día 6:** Allen / Lavi / Lenalee / Kanda— Moderno AU

 **Día 7:** Lavi / Link —Moderno AU

Espero les haya gustado y si quieren participar solo reportense a Tumbrl o escojan y participen x3

Si en el caso se quieran reportar con alguno de los dos bandos, la misión se clasificaría así:

Exorcistas:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Tipo Cristal" de la Weekly M-Stormy Night Rain92.**

Encargos del Conde Milenario:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Akumas Combinados " de la Weekly M-** **Stormy Night Rain92**


	6. Fairy Tail Weeks

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Hola a todos!

A mi se me olvido esto (No me tiren tomates) pero Fairy Tail tiene sus días y semanas especiales del gremio mas escandaloso de Fiore junto a sus aliados y enemigos:

 **Fairy Halloween Week:**

 **25 al 31 de octubre**

1\. Otoño

2\. Dulces

3\. Medianoche

4\. Asustado / Haunted

5\. Mascarada

6\. Pumpkins

7\. Truco O Trato

Dia de bonificación: Compras / Decoración

 **2016**

1\. Chocolate:

2\. Cobweb: Telaraña

3\. Black Cat: Gato Negro

4\. Witch/Wizard: bruja-mago

5\. Ghost: Fantasma

6\. Jack O´Lantern: Jack Linterna

7\. Haunted House: Casa encantada

 **Fairy Tail Weeks**

✧ **18 de enero - 24 de enero ✧**

2016

Día 1: Viaje

Día 2: Descubrimiento

Día 3: Cambiar

Día 4: Obstáculos

Día 5: Clase S

Día 6: Objetivo

Día 7: Nuestro Hogar

✧ BONUS 17 de enero + 25 de enero ✧

Bonos Día 1: ¿A dónde iremos?

Bonos Día 2: ¡En cualquier lugar está bien!

2015

Día 1: Damas

Día 2: Chicos

Día 3: Magia

Día 4: Gremio

Día 5: Equipo definitivo

Día 6: Más fuerte

Día 7: Mashima

✧ BONUS 17 de enero + 25 de enero ✧

Bono Día 1: F (Hada)

Bonus Día 2: T (Cola)

 **Fairy Tail Angst Week**

 **2016**

Day 1 : Silence— Gray/Natsu

Day 2 : Spellbound— Juvia/Gray

Day 3 : Family— Hints of Freed/Laxus

Day 4 : Smothered— Gajeel/Levy

Day 5 : Past—Gray/Natsu

Day 6 : Nightmare—Erza/Jellal

 **Fairy Tail Fluff Week**

 **Desde el 13 al 21 de Mayo**

13 de mayo - Primer día de bonificación: Cachorro

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

14 de mayo - Día 1: Juntos / ¡Vamos!

Pairings: Nalu & Jerza

15 de mayo - Día 2: Música / Juegos

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

16 de mayo - Día 3: Luz de las estrellas / Lluvia

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

17 de mayo - Día 4: Promesas / Siempre

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

18 de mayo - Día 5: Cuente Conmigo

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

19 de mayo - Día 6: Viví / Muéstrame

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

20 de mayo - Día 7: Serendipia

Pairings: Pairings: Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy

21 de mayo - Último día de bonificación: Happy Ever After

Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy, Familia Heartfilia , Miraxus

Nota: Opcional los pairings

 **Fairy Tail Couples Week**

Nalu Week (Julio 1st- 7th)

Gruvia Week (Abril 1st- 7th)

Jerza Week (Mayo 26th- Junio 2nd)

Gajevy Week (Febrero 14th- 19th)

Miraxus Week (Diciembre 14th- 20th)

Elfgreen Week (Mayo 23rd- 29th)

Stingyu Week (Diciembre 1st- 7th)

Lyvia Week (Junio 1st- 7th)

Nali Week (Julio 21st- 27th)

Lolu Week (Agosto 11th- 17th)

Graylu Week (Septiembre 1st- 7th)

Bixana Week (Octubre 1st- 8th)

Laxana Week (Noviembre 19th- 25th)

Grayza Week (Agosto 18th- 25th)

Gratsu Week (Julio 5th- 12th)

Stingue Week (Noviembre 11th- 15th)

Fraxus Week (Julio 15th - 21st.)

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Couple Love Fest (Smut Week)**

Nalu Love Fest (Octubre 19th- 25th)

Gruvia Love Fest (Enero 11th- 17th)

Jerza Love Fest (Noviembre 2nd- 8th)

Gajevy Love Fest (Agosto 16th- 23rd)

 **Couple Fluff Week**

Gruvia (November 25th- December 2nd)

 **Couple Dedication Day**

Miraxus (November 8th)

Nalu (July 26th)

Gruvia (September 10th)

 **Character Day In Japan**

Gray Day (Septiembre 1st)

Natsu Day (Julio 2nd)

Lucy Day (Junio 4th)

Juvia Day (Octubre 2nd)

Zeref day: (15 Octubre)

Ichiya day (1 de abril)

Erza day (10 de abril)

Juvia day (18 de abril)

Laxus day (25 de abril)

Mavis day (30 de abril)


	7. Fairy Tail Weeks 2

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Hola a todos!

A mi se me olvido esto (No me tiren tomates) pero Fairy Tail tiene sus días y semanas especiales:

 **Miraxus Love Fest 2017**

Fechas: 26 de septiembre — 2 de octubre

Bonificación: 3 de octubre

 **Prompts**

Day 1- Late Night

Day 2- Femdom

Day 3-Reunion Sex

Day 4-Wedding Night

Day 5-Foreplay

Day 6- Seduction

Day 7-Clothes

Bonus day: Breasts-Muscles

Aclaración para algunas indicaciones

 **Late night-** quizás Mirajane está trabajando en el bar hasta altas horas de la noche o Laxus es el nuevo maestro de gremio y tiene trabajo nocturno.

 **Bixanna Week**

 **Blog: takeoverthepuppet**

 **Días: Octubre 1ro - 8.**

 **Prompts**

1\. First

2\. Gift

3\. Baby

4\. Alternative Universe

5\. Soul

6\. Family

7\. Future

 **NaLu Love Fest 2017!**

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Prompts:**

 **October 19th - October 25th**

1\. Lust- Lujuria

2\. Stockings/Lingerie - Medias / Lencería

3\. Hickeys - Chupeton

4\. Sweets - Dulces

5\. Chains- Cadenas

6\. Dreams - Sueños

7\. Games - Juegos

Bonus Days:

October 13th: 1. Public - Público

October 15th:2. Role Play - Juego de rol

October 27th: 3. Piercings - Piercings


	8. D Gray Man Happy Birthay & Weeks

**Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés**

 **Aclaración: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

Hola a todos!

A mi se me olvido esto (No me tiren tomates) pero en D. Gray Man aun cuando parece inexistente tiene sus días y semanas especiales:

 **H** **appy Birthay**

Aquí están los cumpleaños de los correspondientes personajes de la serie según un cronograma de la D. Gray Man Wiki:

 **ENERO** :

1 Miranda Lotto.

11 Kie.

22 Malcolm C. Lvellie .

 **FEBRERO** :

3 January

17 Rikei .

20 Lenalee Lee .

 **MARZO** :

3 Andrew Nansen.

18 Winters Sokaro

20 Rohfa .

29 Renny Epstain.

 **ABRIL:**

5\. Daisya Barry.

13 Guzol.

14 Tokusa.

10 Edgar Chang MSokaro.

19: Froi Tiedoll.

 **MAYO** :

7 Timothy Hearst .

9 Skinn Bolic.

16 Suman Dark

19 Luigi Fermi.

 **JUNIO:**

6\. Yu Kanda

13 Komui Lee

23 Kevin Yeegar

 **JULIO:**

1 Maosa .

2 Johnny Gill.

9 Tewaku

 **AGOSTO:**

5 Bookman.

10 Lavi.

24 Mahoja

 **SEPTIEMBRE:**

7\. Moor Hesse .

8\. Reever Wenhamm .

21 Samo Han Wong.

29 Twi Chang .

 **OCTUBRE:**

2 Madarao

13 Tup Dop .

23 Anita.

 **NOVIEMBRE:**

1 Klaud Nine

7 Jerry

11 Bak Chang.

25 Shifu .

 **DICIEMBRE:**

1 Arystar Krory III.

6 Alma Karma.

21 Jasdevi: Jasdero y Devit

29 Howard Link.

 **Nota: Los cumpleaños son distintos de los Carácter Day que constan de días especiales para cada personaje aun si se hiciera en su fecha de cumpleaños otros no lo tienen y el carácter day se celebraría por tal motivo.**

 **D. Gray Man Rare Pair Week 2018**

Fechas: 27 de Octubre — 2 de Noviembre

 **Prompts**

 **DAY 1 (Saturday, October 27th): Chrysanthemum**

Friendship | Emotional Support | Cheerfulness | Recovery | Endurance

 **DAY 2 (Sunday, October 28th): Lotus**

Patience | Purity | Enlightenment | Self-Awareness | Suffering

 **DAY 3 (Monday, October 29th): Dahlia**

Inner Strength | Traveling | Individuality | Kindness | Grace

 **DAY 4 (Tuesday, October 30th): Rose**

Honor | Beauty | Passion | Intrigue | Sensuality

 **DAY 5 (Wednesday, October 31st): Poppy**

Death | Consolation | Dreams | Resurrection | Extravagance

 **DAY 6 (Thursday, November 1st): Dandelion**

Healing | Intelligence | The Sun | Survival | Wish Fulfillment

 **DAY 7 (Friday, November 2nd): Forget-Me-Not**

True Love | Timeless | Loyalty | Memories | Growing Affection

Aun sino me gusta el Yaoi, por lo que muchos fans deben saber sus parejas favoritas de D. Gray Man:

 **L** **avi-Yuu Week 2018**

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Prompts:**

 **25 Marzo al 1° de Abril**

 **Día 1: Rain | Spring, Growth, Tears, Sorrow, Life**

 **Dia 2 : Fog | Vague, Out Of Reach, Mystery, Eerie, Secrets**

 **Dia 3 : Sunshine | Summer, Heat, Passion, Fire, Joy**

 **Dia 4: Lightning | Darkness, Energy, Danger, Tension, Evanescent**

 **Día 5: Wind | Autumn, Strength, Wild, UnstablPieSolace**

 **Día 6: Snow | Winter, Rest, Unique, Peaceful, Silence**

 **Día 7: Rainbow | Colourful, Diverse, Hope, Surprise, Solace**

 **3 Días de Lenalee: 2018**

Del 21 al 23 de julio.

 **Día 1:** Friendship/ amistad

 **Dia 2:** Family/ Familia

 **Día 3:** Romance

 **#Lenalove2018 en tumbrl**

 **Yulma - Yu Kanda x Alma Karma Week**

 **Mayo 7 al 11**

 **Prompts 2018**

Dia 1 -Lunes: Lavanda | silencio, soledad, devoción

Monday: Lavender |esperanza solitude, devotion

Día 2 - martes: Protea | cambio, transformación, coraje

Tuesday: Protea | change, transformation, courage

Dia 3 -Miércoles: Hortensia | tranquilidad, corazón herido, gracia

Wednesday: Hydrangea | tranquility, wounded heart, grace

Día 4- Jueves: Iris | sabiduría, pasión, esperanza

Thursday: Iris | wisdom, passion, hope

Dia 5 -viernes: Myosotis | amor eterno, conexión, recuerdos

Friday: Myosotis | undying love, connection, memories

 **Yulma-week 2018 tumbrl**

 **Allena - Allen x Lenalee Week**

 **Septiembre 9 al 15**

 **Prompts 2018: muy pronto.**


	9. Fairy Tail : Nalu Week hasta 2018

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Hola a todos!

A mi se me olvido esto (No me tiren tomates) pero Fairy Tail tiene sus días y semanas especiales:

 **Nalu Week**

Fechas: 1 Julio al 07 de Julio

 **PROMPTS**

 **/ 2013:**

Day 1: Birthday

Day 2: Fairy Tale

Day 3: Cuddle

Day 4: Protect

Day 5: Firsts (Date, Kiss, Time, etc.)

Day 6: Nervous

Day 7: Flames and Keys

 **/ 2014**

Day 1: Gifts

Day 2: Vulnerable

Day 3: Ribbon

Day 4: Promise

Day 5: Dare

Day 6: Effulgence

Day 7: Future

 **/2015**

Day 1: Wander

Day 2: Gratitude

Day 3: Transformation

Day 4: Smoke

Day 5: Need

Day 6: Glory Days

Day 7: Happy

 **/ 2016**

Day 1: Longing

Day 2: Reunion

Day 3: Admiration

Day 4: Secrets

Day 5: Struggle

Day 6: Climax

Day 7: The End

 **/ 2017**

Day 1: Nostalgia

Day 2: Tarot

Day 3: Flaws

Day 4: Body Language

Day 5: Mask

Day 6: Tattoo

Day 7: Intertwined

 **/ 2018**

Day 1: Fascination / Apathy

Day 2: Sanctum / Squalor

Day 3: Bedtime / Waking

Day 4: Virtuous / Wicked

Day 5: Blessing / Omen

Day 6: Sensation / Numb

Day 7: Freedom / Chained

 **Bonus Prompts**

 **/ 2013**

May 6: School or Home

May 20: Matching or Travel

June 3: Summer or Sleep

June 17: NSFW or Farewell

 **/ 2014**

June 16: Carnival

July 8: High School

 **/2015**

June 24: Shine

July 8: Cold

 **/2017**

June 15th: Video games

June 25th: Gothic

July 10th: Wild

 **/ 2018**

July 14: Drive

July 26: 100 Year Quest


	10. D Gray Man Weeks & Fluff

**Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés**

 **Aclaración: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

Hola a todos!

A mi se me olvido esto (No me tiren tomates) pero en D. Gray Man aun cuando parece inexistente tiene sus días y semanas especiales:

Aun si no me gusta el Yaoi, por lo que muchos fans deben saber sus parejas favoritas de D. Gray Man:

 **Neallen Week 2018**

Fecha: 8 Julio al 14 de Julio

 **Prompts:**

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

Day 1: History/Ancestry

Day 2: Day/Night or Sun/Moon

Day 3: Eyes Never Lie †

Day 4: Marionette

Day 5: Separation

Day 6: Soulmates AU

Day 7: Star-Crossed Lovers †

 **Fuente:** **#neallen week 2018**

 **Laven (Lavi x Allen) Week**

Fechas: 7 al 13 de Agosto

Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:

 **Prompts:**

Dia 1: Ace of Spades | realisations, beginnings, missed opportunities

Dia 2: Three of Diamonds | connection, shared loss, teamwork

Dia 3: Joker | unlimited potential, risks, foolishness

Dia 4:Seven of Hearts | wishful thinking, change, stagnation

Dia 5: Five of Spades | discord, hollow victory, dishonour

Dia 6:Nine of Clubs | endurance, disappointment, idealism

Dia 7:Ten of Hearts | joy, completion, resolution

 **#Laventumblr**

 **LaviLena Week**

Fechas: 02 al 08 de Noviembre

Los Temas son los siguientes:

 **Prompts 2014**

Dia 1: First Impressions

Dia 2: Hesitation

Dia 3: Teasing

Dia 4: Touch

Dia 5: Laughter

Dia 6: Resentment

Dia 7: Rescue

 **#lavilena week.**

Fechas: 08 al 14 de Noviembre

 **Prompts 2015**

Los Temas son los siguientes:

Dia 1: Promise

Dia 2: Confession

Dia 3: Sacrifice

Dia 4: Distance

Dia 6: Memory

Dia 7: Fairy Tale

Dia 8: Growth

 **D. Gray Man OTP Fluff**

Fechas: Septiembre 23 al 30

Pueden escoger sus parejas favoritas y defender la dulzura de su amor en esta semana de Fluff y más Fluff donde saldrán de sus cascarones oscuros dejando a un hermoso arcoiris de amor.

 **Prompts 2018**

Dia 1: Flight

Dia 2: Walk

Dia 3: Swim

Dia 4: Kiss

Dia 5: Sleep

Dia 6: Look

Dia 7: Eat

Bonus Day 1: Light (21 de Septiembre)

Bonus Day 2: Dark (01 de Octubre)

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **Nota: Aun no hay Prompts para la Allena Week 2018 por ello estaremos pendientes de ella y de todo lo referente a esa maravillosa noticia para los fans de esta pareja.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Si eres una fan del Allen x Road como yo–si lo sé–tengo para ustedes el honor de hablarles y dar a conocer como Fangirl esta semana especial conocida como:

 **Allenro o Rollen Week**

Fechas: 31 de Octubre al 06 de Noviembre

Los Temas son los siguientes:

 **Prompts 2016**

Day 1, October 31st: Halloween (Spirit/Sweets)

Day 2, November 1st: All saint's day (Death/Longing)

Day 3, November 2nd: History (Mistake/Clarity)

Day 4, November 3rd: 3rd side (Team/Trust)

Day 5, November 4th: Rain (Dance/Calm)

Day 6, November 5th: Ruins (Change/End)

Day 7, November 6th: Secret (Attraction/Intoxicating)

 **#alleroweek2016**

 **No me importa si es de hace un par de años, lo que importa es que existe y bueno ahora a promocionar para también participar asi se haya vencido el plazo.**


	11. Recordatorio Misiones

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Recordatorio de misiones**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

¡Hola a todos!

Para cumplir con los retos promocionados en distintos foros por ello estaré colocando en el presente los prompts para el reto que se consideraría para este magazine un reto según el fandom que hagan de los antes mencionados de la siguiente manera:

El correspondiente merito:

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

 **Fairy Tail**

— **Misión Clase A:** Drabble de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único.

— **Misión Clase B:** Sorteos y serie de más de un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras.

— **Mision Clase S:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Misión Clase SS:** Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.

— **Misión de 100 años:** lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas.

 **D. Gray Man**

— **Misión Clase A:** Drabble de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único.

— **Misión Clase B:** Sorteos y serie de más de un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras.

— **Mision Clase S:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Misión Clase SS:** Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.

— **Misión de 100 años:** lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas.

 **Exorcistas:**

Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y portadores de inocencia tenemos:

— **Misión "Buscadores de Inocencia":** Asi como los buscadores aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera excepto el horror, crimen, o en los casos Yuri, Yaoi ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Inocencia Tipo Equipo:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capitulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Inocencia Tipo Parásito:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Inocencia Tipo Cristal:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

— **Generales** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

— **Apocrifos** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán de personajes ocultos, OC, entre otros de la serie y que no son protagonistas al que puedan destacar.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Apócrifos" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario**

— **Akumas Nivel I:**

Asi como los buscadores de la orden, los Akumas tienen una misión destruir inocencia, aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Akumas Nivel II:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capítulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akumas Combinados:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Pero se usan como cracks, Crossover, entre otras combinaciones con los protagonistas de la serie.

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

— **Clan Noe** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**


	12. Prompts de Colores

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Prompts** **Reto de colores:**

Orden alfabético:

 **A**

 **Acero _ - Acua _ - Aguacate _ - Aguamarina _ -Albaricoque _ - Almagre _ - Almendra _ - Aluminio _ -Amaranto _ - Amarillo (estándar) _ - Amarillo (puro) _ -Amarillo (CMYK) _ - Amarillo azufre _ - Amarillo cadmio _ -Amarillo chino _ - Amarillo de cobalto _ - Amarillo de cromo _ -Amarillo fluorescente _ - Amarillo monoazo _ - Amarillo naranja_ - Amarillo Hansa _ - Amarillo indio _ - Amarillo Nápoles _- Amarillo patito _ - Amarillo selectivo _ - Amarillo tráfico _ -Amarillo verdoso _ - Amatista _ - Ámbar _ - Anaranjado _- Ante _ - Añil _ - Arena _ - Asfalto _ - Aureolina _ -Azabache _ - Azafrán _ - Azul (estándar) _ - Azul (puro) _ -Azul acero _ - Azul aciano _ - Azul Alicia _ - Azul bebé o azul celeste _ - Azul cerúleo _ - Azul cian _ - Azul cobalto _ -Azul Columbia _ - Azul egipcio _ - Azul eléctrico _ - Azul Eton_ - Azul ftalo _ - Azul glauco _ - Azul Klein _ - Azul lavanda_ - Azul lino _ - Azul Majorelle _ - Azul marino _ - Azul maya _ - Azul monastral _ - Azul persa _ - Azul de Prusia_ - Azul púrpura _ - Azul real _ - Azul Tiffany _ - Azul ultramar _ - Azul verde _ - Azul violeta _ - Azur _**

 **B**

 **Banana _ - Barbecho _ - Begonia _ - Beis o beige _ -Berenjena _ - Bermejo _ - Bermellón _ - Bígaro _ - Bistre_ - Bistre marrón _ - Blanco (puro) _ - Blanco de cinc _ -Blanco humo _ - Blanco navajo _ - Borgoña _ - Bronce _ -Bronceado _ - Burdeos _**

 **C**

 **Café _ - Calabaza _ - Calipso _ - Café con leche cósmico_ - Camello _ - Canela _ - Caoba _ - Caqui _ -Caramelo _ - Carbón _ - Cardenal _ - Cardenillo _ -Cardo _ - Carmesí _ - Carmín _ - Carmín alizarina _ -Carne o carnación _ - Cartujo _ - Castaña _ -Celeste (estándar) _ - Celeste (espectral) _ - Ceniza _ - Cerceta_ - Cereza _ - Cerúleo _ - Cetrino _ - Champán _ -Chartreuse _ - Chocolate _ - Cian (puro) _ - Cian (CMYK) _- Ciruela _ - Cobre o cobrizo _ - Concha _ - Conchevino _- Coral _ - Cordobán _ - Corinto _ - Crema _ - Cuarzo_**

 **D**

 **Damasco _ - Dorado _ - Durazno _**

 **E**

 **Ébano _ - Elefante _ - Encaje antiguo _ - Escarlata _ -Espinaca _ - Esmeralda _**

 **F**

 **Fandango _ - Feldgrau _ - Frambuesa _ - Fucsia _**

 **G**

 **Gamuza _ - Geranio _ - Glauco _ - Grafito _ - Grana_ - Granate _ - Gris _ - Gris acorazado _ - Gris cadete_ - Gris ceniza _ - Gris de Davy _ - Gris frío _ - Gris de Payne _ - Gules _ - Gualda o gualdo _ - Guinda _ - Guta o gutagamba _**

 **H**

 **Habano _ - Herrumbre _ - Hígado _ - Hueso _ - Humo_**

 **I**

 **Índigo _ - Iris _**

 **J**

 **Jazmín _ - Junquillo _ - Jade _**

 **K**

 **Kalua _ - Kaki _ - Kiwi _**

 **L**

 **Lacre _ - Lapislázuli _ - Latón _ - Lava _ - Lava fundida_ - Lavanda _ - León o leonado _ - Lila _ - Lima _ -Lima-limón _ - Limón _ - Lino _ - Lirio _ - Llama _ -Lombarda _ - Lúcuma _**

 **M**

 **Magenta (puro) _ - Magenta (CMYK) _ - Maíz _ - Malaquita_ - Malva _ - Mamey _ - Mandarina _ - Marfil _ -Marrón _ - Marrón dorado _ - Marrón cuero _ - Melocotón_ - Melón _ - Menta _ - Miel _ - Morado _ - Mostaza_ - Musgo _**

 **N**

 **Naranja (estándar) _ - Naranja (espectral) _ - Naranja cadmio _ -Naranja caqui _ - Naranja persa _ - Negro (absoluto) _ - Negro(CMYK) _ - Negro de humo _ - Negro bujía _ - Níquel _**

 **O**

 **Ocaso _ - Ocre _ - Ocre amarillo _ - Ocre dorado _ -Ocre pardo _ - Ocre rojo _ - Oro _ - Oro viejo _ -Orquídea _ - Oliva _**

 **P**

 **Palo rosa _ - Palta _ - Pardo _ - Perla _ - Perú _ -Pistacho _ - Pizarra _ - Plata o plateado _ - Platino _ -Plomo _ - Porcelana _ - Porráceo _ - Puerro _ - Púrpura_ - Púrpura eléctrico _ - Púrpura francés _ - Púrpura de Tiro_ - Purpúreo _**

 **Q**

 **Quermes _**

 **R**

 **Rojo (estándar) _ - Rojo (puro) _ - Rojo anaranjado _ - Rojo coral_ - Rojo Falun _ - Rojo Ferrari _ - Rojo fucsia _ - Rojo indio _ - Rojo magenta _ - Rojo óxido _ - Rojo persa _ -Rojo púrpura _ - Rojo sangre _ - Rojo toscano _ - Rojo Upsdell_ - Rojo veneciano _ - Rojo violeta _ - Rosa o rosado _ -Rosa coral _ - Rosa lavanda _ - Rosa malva _ - Rosa mexicano_ - Rosa naranja _ - Rubí _ - Rufo _**

 **S**

 **Salmón _ - Sangría _ - Secuoya _ - Sepia _ - Siena_ - Sinople _**

 **T**

 **Té verde _ - Teja _ - Tomate _ - Trigo _ - Turquí _- Turquesa _**

 **U**

 **Ultramar _ - Uva _**

 **V**

 **Vainilla _ - Verde (estándar) _ - Verde (puro) _ - Verde amarillo _ - Verde azulado _ - Verde bosque _ - Verde botella _ - Verde británico de carreras _ - Verde ceniza _ -Verde cian _ - Verde claro _ - Verde esmeralda _ - Verde ftalo _ - Verde Hooker _ - Verde limón _ - Verde loro _ -Verde manzana _ - Verde mar _ - Verde militar _ - Verde oliva _ - Verde oscuro _ - Verde de París o de Schweinfurt _ -Verde petróleo _ - Verde primavera _ - Verde Veronese o Veronés _ - Verdete, verdín o verdigrís _ - Vino o vinotinto _ -Violeta (específico) _ - Violeta (espectral) _ - Violín _ - Viridián_**

 **W**

 **Wasabi _ - Wengué _**

 **X**

 **Xanadú _ - Xántico _**

 **Y**

 **Yema _**

 **Z**

 **Zafiro _ - Zanahoria _ - Zinc _**


	13. D Gray Man -AllenRo o Rollen Week

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración:** **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

¡Hola a todos!

Para quienes nos gusta los weeks de D. Gray Man para finalizar el año tenemos los siguientes Prompts:

El correspondiente merito:

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

 **Allenro o Rollen Week**

 **Prompts 2018**

 **Fechas: 31 de Octubre al 06 de Noviembre**

Los Temas son los siguientes:

 **#alleroweek2018**

 **Wekly Magazine © Stormy Night Rain92**

Dia 1: Cookies & Candy

Dia 2: Gentlemen & Ladys

Dia 3: Clothes

Dia 4: Kissing

Dia 5: Royalty AU

Dia 6: Married AU

Dia 7: Mermaid AU

Bonus Day 1: College AU (30 de Octubre)

Bonus Day 2: Elementary School AU (07 de Noviembre)

 **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **D. Gray Man**

— **Misión Clase A:** Drabble de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único.

— **Misión Clase B:** Sorteos y serie de más de un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras.

— **Mision Clase S:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Misión Clase SS:** Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.

— **Misión de 100 años:** lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas.

 **Exorcistas:**

Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y portadores de inocencia tenemos:

— **Misión "Buscadores de Inocencia":** Asi como los buscadores aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera excepto el horror, crimen, o en los casos Yuri, Yaoi ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Inocencia Tipo Equipo:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capitulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Inocencia Tipo Parásito:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Inocencia Tipo Cristal:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

— **Generales** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

— **Apocrifos** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán de personajes ocultos, OC, entre otros de la serie y que no son protagonistas al que puedan destacar.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Apócrifos" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario**

— **Akumas Nivel I:**

Asi como los buscadores de la orden, los Akumas tienen una misión destruir inocencia, aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Akumas Nivel II:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capítulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akumas Combinados:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Pero se usan como cracks, Crossover, entre otras combinaciones con los protagonistas de la serie.

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

— **Clan Noe** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**


	14. Fictober 2018

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Prompts: Fictober 2018:**

Bienvenidos a todos a este mes que muchos ficker cumplen en escribir aqui tiene sus prompts para uso personal y beneficioso espero le den gracias a Dany Neko y Silvin Dragneel, quienes tomaron el trabajo de promocionar la Fictober de este año en sus paginas de facebook.

Ademas de hacer la respectiva promocion:

#Fictober2k18

# **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **FICTOBER! 3 3 **

**Las reglas son básicas: Cada día del mes de Octubre tienen un tema, la cosa es escribir el fic con ese tema y publicarlo en la plataforma que deseen. Dejen volar su imaginación ¡LO QUE SE LES OCURRA!**

 **Se valen todos los fandom, todas las parejas que quieran: Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero.**

 **Prompts**

 **1\. Flores**

 **2\. Estaciones**

 **3\. Matrimonio**

 **4\. En la cama**

 **5\. De niños**

 **6\. Pérdida**

 **7\. Juegos**

 **8\. En la cocina**

 **9\. Disfraces**

 **10\. Celos**

 **11\. Orgullo**

 **12\. Twister**

 **13\. Discusión**

 **14\. Propuesta**

 **15\. Deseo**

 **16\. Obsequio**

 **17\. Hijos**

 **18\. Mascotas**

 **19\. Sobrenombres**

 **20\. Cumpleaños**

 **21\. Primer beso**

 **22\. Declaración**

 **23\. Dudas**

 **24\. Reencarnación**

 **25\. Sacrificio**

 **26\. Conociendo a los padres**

 **27\. Disney**

 **28\. Arrullo-mimos**

 **29\. Reunión con amigos**

 **30\. Pizza**

 **31\. Songfic (libre)**


	15. 365 Razones por las que te amo

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Reto: 365 Razones por las que te amo:**

Hola a todos!

Este es uno de los retos inspiratorios que casi nadie hará pero son prompts que pueden servir para la inspiración Fluff, romance, entre otros géneros con sus OTP's y otros para que puedan hablar del amor pues aquí les dejo estas frases llenas de mucho amor.

# **Link:** **Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine**

 **#365Razonesporlasqueteamo**

Agradezco a El Blog de Laurita quien se tomo el trabajo de reunir todas estas hermosas frases:

 **Prompts**

1\. Porque me encanta cuando me miras a los ojos.

2\. Porque me encanta como me besas.

3\. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

4\. Porque hemos vivido momentos inolvidables juntos.

5\. Porque me haces sentir especial.

6\. Porque me muero cuando te veo despertar a mi lado.

7\. Porque te necesito.

8\. Porque me encanta que me cantes.

9\. Porque te preocupas por mí.

10\. Porque eres el mejor.

11\. Por cada abrazo que me das.

12\. Por cada mirada que me regalas.

13\. Por el día en que nos conocimos.

14\. Por hacerme sonreír.

15\. Porque tengo millones de recuerdos preciosos contigo.

16\. Por nuestras tonterías.

17\. Porque has sido el único que me ha apoyado en muchas situaciones.

18\. Porque hemos sabido pasar muchos problemas.

19\. Porque eres el único en mi vida.

20\. Porque me haces feliz.

21\. Porque me has enseñado lo que es querer de verdad.

22\. Porque me soportas día a día.

23\. Porque nada ni nadie podrá con lo nuestro.

24\. Porque me conoces mejor que nadie.

25\. Porque estás a mi lado.

26\. Por dormir junto a mi.

27\. Por perdonarme todas mis tonterías.

28\. Por estar siempre ahí.

29\. Por hacerme sentir tantas cosas.

30\. Porque tienes mucha paciencia conmigo.

31\. Porque me haces sentir tantas cosas.

32\. Porque cada segundo a tu lado vale la pena.

33\. Porque me has hecho vivir los mejores años de mi vida.

34\. Por nuestros buenos y malos momentos.

35\. Por cada una de tus caricias.

36\. Porque me tratas como una princesa.

37\. Porque me tranquilizas cuando más lo necesito.

38\. Porque haces que el problema más grave se convierta en nada.

39\. Porque haces de mis lágrimas, sonrisas.

40\. Porque me alegras cada día.

41\. Porque me has enseñado muchas cosas.

42\. Por compartir tus hobbies conmigo.

43\. Porque eres más de lo que pedía.

44\. Porque te echo de menos cada segundo.

45\. Porque nunca olvidaré cuando me llevaste en brazos.

46\. Porque nunca olvidaré cuando me llevaste a ver las estrellas.

47\. Por tu sonrisa.

48\. Por tus ojos.

49\. Porque me das más de 1.000 motivos para sonreír día a día.

50\. Porque no puedo dejar de mirar nuestras fotos.

51\. Porque no puedo evitar quererte.

52\. Porque me siento afortunada de tenerte.

53\. Porque me tratas como una princesa.

54\. Porque me escuchas en los peores momentos.

55\. Porque nunca olvidaré del primer beso que me diste.

56\. Porque nunca olvidaré de nuestro primer abrazo.

57\. Porque conoces mi mal carácter, y a pesar de ello, me aguantas.

58\. Por haber luchado tanto por mí.

59\. Por dejarme entrar en tu vida.

60\. Por quererme tal y como soy.

61\. Por ser tú.

62\. Por dejar que duerma abrazada a ti.

63\. Porque no te importa nada más cuando yo te necesito.

64\. Por querer siempre lo mejor para mí.

65\. Por saber esperar.

66\. Por querer verme siempre.

67\. Porque siempre tengo ganas de ti.

68\. Porque me encantaría parar el tiempo cuando estoy contigo.

69\. Por ser tan bueno conmigo.

70\. Porque siempre intentas evitar nuestras peleas.

71\. Porque no quiero a nadie más.

72\. Porque hasta recién levantado, estás guapo.

73\. Porque ahora mismo, moriría por estar ahí contigo.

74\. Porque te siento a todas horas conmigo.

75\. Porque me encanta sentir como me susurras al oído.

76\. Porque cuando te vas, siempre me quedo con ganas de más.

77\. Por haberte fijado en mí.

78\. Porque te quiero tener siempre.

79\. Porque no quiero perderte.

80\. Por sorprenderme cada día.

81\. Porque nunca me canso de ti.

82\. Por llegar cuando más te necesitaba.

83\. Porque lo das todo por sacarme una sonrisa cuando estoy mal.

84\. Porque sé que me harás feliz el resto de mi vida.

85\. Por ese día que me pediste eso tan importante para los dos (L).

86\. Porque eres el más bueno del mundo conmigo.

87\. Porque sin ti, estaría perdida.

88\. Porque estas siempre pendiente de mí.

89\. Porque me encanta que planees cosas para nuestro futuro.

90\. Porque siempre tienes palabras bonitas para mí.

91\. Por nuestras bromas.

92\. Porque haces de todo para hacerme reír.

93\. Por ser sincero conmigo.

94\. Por ser tan especial.

95\. Porque sé que nunca me fallarás.

96\. Por cuando me haces rabiar.

97\. Porque me encanta que me cuides cuando estoy malita.

98\. Por dormirte en mis brazos.

99\. Por cada lágrima que has echado por mí.

100\. Por todas las ilusiones que tengo contigo.

101\. Porque algún día (muy cercano) nos iremos a vivir juntos.

102\. Por aguantar mis borracheras.

103\. Porque estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

104\. Por los miles de apodos cariñosos que nos decimos.

105\. Porque no hay un minuto al día que no piense en ti.

106\. Por la familia que tenemos juntos.

107\. Por todos nuestros fin de semanas a solas.

108\. Porque siempre seré tu pequeña.

109\. Porque has sido y serás siempre el único.

110\. Por ese tatuaje que llevas en el brazo...

111\. Porque tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos.

112\. Porque nunca me olvidaré de todo lo que has echo por mí.

113\. Por todo lo que me quieres.

114\. Por lo bien que me lo paso contigo y con tu familia.

115\. Porque sé que siempre estaremos unidos por algo muy fuerte.

116\. Por tus fotos de payaso.

117\. Porque por mí haces lo que sea.

118\. Porque eres la persona que más me quiere en el mundo.

119\. Porque eres muy bueno y nunca podré ponerme a tu altura.

120\. Porque juntos todo es felicidad.

121\. Porque me muero cuando nos separamos.

122\. Por todos esos momentos bonitos que me dedicas.

123\. Porque eres el único que me soporta día a día.

124\. Por esos regalos tan bonitos que me haces.

125\. Por hacer que el día de mis 18 haya sido tan especial.

126\. Porque no hay persona más buena que tú.

127\. Por todas las cosas que me has enseñado y las que me quedan por aprender.

128\. Porque me has enseñado a jugar a Magic.

129\. Porque compartes todo conmigo.

130\. Porque sé que vamos a envejecer juntos =).

131\. Porque eres mi prometido/a.

132\. Porque siempre te preocupas por mí.

133\. Porque siempre intentas que este contenta.

134\. Porque sé que siempre que nos peleamos, lo pasas muy mal.

135\. Porque eres un hombre maravilloso y un hombre diez.

136\. Porque siempre estoy en tu pensamiento.

137\. Porque haces muchas locuras por mí, que no deberías.

138\. Por nuestras tardes y noches de cine.

139\. Por nuestras cenas en el restaurante juntos.

140\. Por todas esas veces que hemos estado en nuestro sitio... =P.

141\. Por cada noche vieja que hemos pasado juntos.

142\. Porque siempre que estoy a tu lado es un gran día.

143\. Porque me enamoras cada día más.

144\. Porque me encanta tu primer tatuaje.

145\. Porque eres la razón de mi existencia.

146\. Por todas esas veces que has tenido que ver películas que no te gustaban.

147\. Por todas esas veces que has hecho cosas que no te gustaban porque a mí, si me apetecía.

148\. Porque me tratas con muchísima dulzura.

149\. Porque soy tu princesa y tú mi príncipe.

150\. Porque a parte de mi prometido, eres mi mejor amigo.

151\. Porque me cuidas.

152\. Porque sé que eres el primero en defenderme cuando ocurre algo.

153\. Porque a tu lado, las horas son segundos. Y sin ti, las horas son años.

154\. Por todas las ilusiones que tienes conmigo.

155\. Porque me diste tu corazón.

156\. Porque no me mataste por vomitarte encima.

157\. Porque yo soy para ti, y tú para mí.

158\. Por serme fiel.

159\. Porque intentas de todo para que supere mis miedos y mi vergüenza.

160\. Por los viajes que todavía nos quedan por hacer.

161\. Porque a veces nos sobran las palabras, una mirada basta.

162\. Porque sé que siempre lucharás por mí aunque este todo el mundo en tu contra.

163\. Porque me levantas cuando ya me he rendido.

164\. Por los ánimos que me das.

165\. Porque en ti no busco una historia con final feliz, busco una historia sin final (L).

166\. Porque aceptas mis defectos.

167\. Porque aunque alguna vez te falle, no me odias.

168\. Porque me has hecho aprender de todos los errores que cometo.

169\. Por tu apoyo.

170\. Por tu amor.

171\. Por tu cariño.

172\. Por tu comprensión.

173\. Por compartir tu vida conmigo.

174\. Porque eres increíble.

175\. Por aguantarme cuando estoy de mal humor.

176\. Porque has dejado huella en mi vida.

177\. Por nuestro primer "te quiero".

178\. Por nuestro primer "te amo".

179\. Porque gracias a ti, esto está funcionando.

180\. Porque me has dado lo mejor de ti.

181\. Por cómo cantas.

182\. Por cómo me tocas el pelo.

183\. Por lo importante que eres para mí.

184\. Por las caras raras que me pones.

185\. Por tu carita de niño malo.

186\. Por lo morbosillo que eres.

187\. Por nuestras discusiones, que lo único que hacen, es que nos queramos más.

188\. Por los pequeños detalles que tienes conmigo.

189\. Por lo diferentes que somos.

190\. Porque me haces ser yo misma.

191\. Por cada palabra que me dices.

todas esa veces que me dejas sin palabras.

193\. Por hacerme llorar de alegría.

194\. Por lo cariñoso que eres conmigo.

195\. Por lo divertido que eres.

196\. Por tu buena memoria para los buenos momentos que hemos vivido.

197\. Porque lo das todo por mí.

198\. Porque me estas haciendo madurar a tu lado.

199\. Porque gracias a ti he mejorado como persona.

200\. Por las horas que paso pensando en como sorprenderte.

201\. Porque me estoy exprimiendo la cabeza aquí para escribir todo esto.

202\. Porque nunca he sido así con nadie, tú me das la confianza necesaria.

203\. Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

204\. Porque a esto le veo mucho futuro.

205\. Porque siempre me haces reír con tus idioteces.

206\. Por lo tontico que te pones a veces.

207\. Por todo lo que me aportas.

208\. Porque eres imprescindible en mi vida.

209\. Porque me conoces mejor que yo misma.

210\. Por lo eres para mí.

211\. Por los whatsapps que nos mandamos.

212\. Porque siempre tenemos motivos para reírnos.

213\. Por todas las chorradas que hacemos.

214\. Porque me gusta discutir contigo sobre quién quiere más a quién.

215\. Porque me encantas.

216\. Por nuestros comentarios guarosos por whatsapp.

217\. Porque nos complementamos.

218\. Porque gracias a ti, voy superando mi vergüenza.

219\. Por nuestros malentendidos.

220\. Porque me flipan tus labios.

221\. Por nuestras llamadas de teléfono.

222\. Por nuestros días ñoños.

223\. Por los días que estás a mi lado y por los que no.

224\. Por nuestros pique.

225\. Por todos los problemas que superamos.

226\. Porque sé que me haré viejecita a tu lado.

227\. Porque cada día estamos mejor.

228\. Porque haces que cada momento sea especial e inolvidable.

229\. Por todas las mañanas que vas a permanecer a mi lado.

230\. Porque sí, te amo y punto.

231\. Por todas las locuras que nos quedan por hacer.

232\. Por el tiempo que llevamos juntos y por todo lo que nos queda.

233\. Porque a pesar de todo lo que hago, me amas.

234\. Por esas miradas llenas de amor que me entregas día a día.

235\. Porque me encantan tus besos apasionados.

236\. Por esas peleas de cosquillas.

237\. Porque me mimas y me consientes.

238\. Por esas veces que me miras sin decir nada, pero a la vez, lo dices todo.

239\. Por todos los días perfectos junto a ti.

240\. Por esos abrazos tan reconfortantes.

241\. Porque aunque este enfadada, eres capaz de venir a verme.

242\. Porque me comprendes como nadie.

243\. Por cada aniversario de nuestras vidas.

244\. Por todas esa sonrisas que provocas en mí, con solo verte.

245\. Por todos esos recuerdos que hemos creado juntos.

246\. Porque me comprendes, me ayudas y me das consejos cuando más lo necesito.

247\. Porque siempre me quieres ver feliz, pase lo que pase.

248\. Por esas noches en mi casa.

249\. Porque me haces extremadamente feliz.

250\. Por dormir a mi lado, cuando podemos.

251\. Por hacerme soñar.

252\. Por cada caricia que me das.

253\. Por nuestras salidas a comer y a pasear.

254\. Por hacerme tocar el cielo cuando estamos juntos.

255\. Porque me siento una en un millón contigo.

256\. Por hacerme sentir bonita cuando se que no lo estoy.

257\. Por querer verme siempre, aunque no podamos.

258\. Por elegirme a mí.

259\. Por ser tan comprensivo.

260\. Por esos días en tu casa.

261\. Porque me encantaría parar el tiempo cuando estamos juntos.

262\. Por siempre querer ayudarme.

263\. Porque hasta con cara de sueño, eres perfecto.

264\. Porque cuando me haces cosquillas, no puedo parar de reírme y me enfado.

265\. Porque hasta con granos y puntos negros me quieres.

266\. Porque eres un hombre 10.

267\. Por tu pelo despeinado.

268\. Por todas las cosas que me quedan por hacer junto a ti.

269\. Por tu forma única de ser.

270\. Porque soy solamente tuya.

271\. Por todas las ilusiones que tenemos para el futuro.

272\. Porque somos la pareja perfecta.

273\. Por siempre querer subirme el ánimo.

274\. Por las cosas que tenemos planeadas.

275\. Porque es genial escuchar tu voz.

276\. Porque eres estupendo.

277\. Por las noches que estamos separados e imagino que estás conmigo.

278\. Porque somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

279\. Porque eres el único que necesito a mi lado para ser feliz.

280\. Porque siento que eres me amas con cada mirada, cada gesto y cada sonrisa.

281\. Por lo tierno que eres conmigo.

282\. Por esos ataques de risa que me provocas.

283\. Por esos momentos que llegas a mi casa y me besas.

284\. Porque me obedeces cuando te pido vidas en el Candy Crush.

285\. Porque el año que viene estemos viviendo juntos.

286\. Por las veces que haces que me ponga roja.

287\. Porque quiero ser la última en tu vida.

288\. Porque ya llevamos dos años.

289\. Por todas las veces que me enfado por tonterías y me soportas.

290\. Porque me amas de una manera única.

291\. Porque me gusta que seas tan protector.

292\. Por nuestra primera vez... (L).

293\. Porque sé que pondrías la mano en el fuego por mí.

294\. Porque eres mi príncipe azul.

295\. Porque me encantaría morir en tus brazos.

296\. Por las horas que me paso pensando en ti.

297\. Por esos días de espera antes de empezar nuestra relación.

298\. Por todas las vergüenzas del principio.

299\. Por cuando me enfado y tú me abrazas para que se me pase.

300\. Porque sonríes todo el día a mi lado.

301\. Porque cada segundo te quiero más.

302\. Por meterte a los cursos que hacía, solo por mí.(Ej. El Gimnasio)

303\. Por esas clases que nos hemos saltado para estar un rato juntos.

304\. Por lo traviesos que somos a veces.

305\. Por lo mucho que nos queremos.

306\. Por cuando me besas en la frente.

307\. Por nuestros secretos.

308\. Porque me vuelves loca con sólo verte.

309\. Por tu familia que es maravillosa y me trata como una más.

310\. Por cómo me miras con esa cara de niño malo.

311\. Porque no puedo evitar amarte.

312 al 329(Son opcionales por el escritor)

330\. Porque ya no puedo ni soñar con alguien que no seas tú.

331\. Porque me dan ganas de vivir una y mil vidas junto a ti.

332\. Porque podría hablar todo el día contigo por teléfono.

333\. Por nuestros días más locos.

334\. Porque disfruto demasiado los días junto a ti.

335\. Por las veces que has discutido con tus padres por venir a verme.

336\. Porque aunque tienes tus hobbies, tienes tiempo para mí también.

337\. Por los celos que nos dan a veces.

338\. Porque contigo puedo ser yo misma.

339\. Porque no existen las palabras para decirte todo lo que te amo.

340\. Por las veces que intentas asustarme.

341\. Por las veces que intento asustarte.

342\. Porque cada día estamos mejor que el anterior.

343\. Porque seguiremos adelante a pesar de todo.

344\. Porque siempre me haces sentir mejor.

345\. Porque siempre me respondes con un "yo más".

346\. Por todas las cosas cursis que nos quedan por decirnos.

347\. Porque simplemente te amo.

348\. Porque prometo amarte hasta el resto de mi vida.

349\. Porque soy la primera para ti.

350\. Por las veces que me haces reír con tus bailes.

351\. Porque supiste esperarme.

352\. Por ser mi inspiración.

353\. Por todas las veces que me queda oírte cantar.

354\. Por todos nuestros besos.

355\. Por todos nuestros abrazos.

356\. Por los bebés que más adelante tendremos.

357\. Por lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo.

358\. Porque eres mi mundo.

359\. Porque eres mi nene guapo.

360\. Porque el destino ha querido unirnos.

361\. Por tu sentido del humor.

362\. Porque me encantan los besos que me das en el cuello.

363\. Por tu manera de quererme.

364\. Por lo bello que eres, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

365\. Porque estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

 **Nota: Estas frases la autora del blog las usaba para regalar a la pareja, pero en este caso serán usadas para escribir de nuestras parejas favoritas de cualquier Fandom.**


	16. Reto: Dulce, Dulce Navidad

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Reto: Dulce, dulce Navidad:**

¡Hola a todos!

Para cumplir con los retos promocionados en distintos foros por ello estaré colocando en el presente los prompts para el reto que se consideraría para este magazine un reto según el fandom que hagan de los antes mencionados de la siguiente manera:

El correspondiente merito:

#Link: Stormy Night Rain92©Weekly Magazine

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas –D. Gray Man

 **#Dulce,dulce natividad**

Agradezco al foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas quienes aportaron los siguientes temas para tratar en los fics y que de por sí, se les puede dar buen uso.

El reto se puede hacer en las siguientes categorías de acuerdo al fandom de su elección:

 **Fairy Tail**

Para los magos y otros de este fandom tenemos las siguientes escalas que se ajustan a este reto:

— **Misión Clase A:** Drabble de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único.

— **Misión Clase B:** Sorteos y serie de más de un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras.

 **D. Gray Man**

 **Exorcistas:** Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y Para aquellos fanáticos de la orden, que se han identificado como exorcistas y portadores de inocencia tenemos:

— **Misión "Buscadores de Inocencia":** Asi como los buscadores aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera excepto el horror, crimen, o en los casos Yuri, Yaoi ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Apocrifos** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán de personajes ocultos, OC, entre otros de la serie y que no son protagonistas al que puedan destacar.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Apócrifos" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario**

— **Akumas Nivel I:**

Asi como los buscadores de la orden, los Akumas tienen una misión destruir inocencia, aquí se identificaran con rated K con fics de Drabble corto de 4 capítulos, One shot de capítulo único y género cualquiera ya que sólo son atrayentes para el fandom.

— **Akumas Nivel II:** Sorteos y series de mas de un capítulo con mas de 1000 palabras, pero que cada capítulo tiene menos de 600 palabras.

Cabe resaltar, drabbles, One Shot e incluso fics en equipo, en esta los fics van de rated K hasta K+

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 ** _Nota: Se da el Objeto navideño y es a elección el Género que lo acompaña puede ser colocado o mencionado dentro del fic._**

 **Prompts**

1\. Objeto: Papel de regalo Género: Aventuras

2\. Objeto: Muérdago Género: Hurt/Confort

3\. Objeto: Sidra/Vino Género: Parody/Poetry

4\. Objeto: Adornos navideños Género: Fantasy/Parody

5\. Objeto: Árbol de Navidad Género: Humor/Sci-Fi

6\. Objeto: Bastón de caramelo Género: Romance

7\. Objeto: Santa Claus Género: Mistery

8\. Objeto: Comida Navideña Género: Adventure

9\. Objeto: Películas navideñas Género: Humor

10\. Objeto: Nieve Género: Family

11\. Objeto: Esquí sobre hielo Genero: Fantasy

12\. Objeto: Regalos Género: Hurt/Confort

13\. Objeto: Muñeco de nieve Género: Friendship

 **Nota: Estos fueron algunos de los sorteos realizados en el foro para dicha actividad y agradezco a Morimori-sama por motivarnos a participar en ese entonces.**


	17. Reto: Cien Formas de Decir Te Amo

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Reto: Cien Formas de Decir Te Amo**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Reto: Cien Formas de Decir Te Amo.**

¡Hola a todos!

Para cumplir con los retos promocionados en distintos foros, pueden hacer uso de estos prompts con los personajes que les plazca o el Fandom pero considerando a este magazine un reto según el Fandom que hagan de los antes mencionados de la siguiente manera:

El correspondiente merito:

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **Misión de 100 años:** lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas.

 **D. Gray Man:**

 **Exorcistas:**

— **Generales** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

— **Apócrifos** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán de personajes ocultos, OC, entre otros de la serie y que no son protagonistas al que puedan destacar.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Apócrifos" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario:**

— **Clan Noé** : Drabble, lista de One Shot, Drabble, usando Prompts o listas de 100 frases o temas van desde K hasta M.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Prompts**

 **"Cien Formas de Decir: Te Amo"**

"El amor que es amor, no necesita ser comprendido, sino demostrado."

1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while. "/"Detente. Déjame conducir un rato."

2\. "It reminded me of you." / "Me recuerda a ti."

3\. "No, no, it's my treat."/"No, no, es mi regalo."

4\. "Come here. Let me fix it."/ "Ven aquí. Déjame arreglarlo. "

5\. "I'll walk you home." / "Te acompaño a casa."

6\. "Have a good day at work. " / "Ten un buen día en el trabajo. "

7\. "I dreamt about you last night. " / "Soñé sobre ti la noche pasada. "

8\. "Take my seat. " / "Toma mi asiento. "

9\. "I saved a piece for you."/ Guardé una porción para ti. "

10."I'm sorry for your loss."/"Lamento tu pérdida."

11."You can have half."/"Puedes tomar/tener/coger la mitad. "

12."Take my jacket, it's cold outside."/"Toma mi chaqueta, hace frío afuera."

13."Sorry I'm late."/"Lamento tardarme. "

14."Can I have this dance?" / "¿Puedo tener este baile?"

15."I made your favourite."/"Hice tu favorito."

16."It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."/"Está bien. No podía dormir de todas formas."

17."Watch your step." /"Mira tú paso/Mira donde pisas. "

18."Here, drink 'll feel better." / "Aquí, bebe esto. Te sentirás mejor"

19."Can I hold your hand?" / "¿Puedo sostener tu mano?"

20."You can borrow mine. "/ "Puedes tomar/usar el mío. "

21."You might like this. "/ "Esto podría gustarte. "

22."It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look. "/ "No es tan pesado. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. "

23."I'll wait. "/ "Esperaré. "

24."Just because. "/ "Solo porqué. "

25."Look both ways. "/ "Mira de los dos lados/Mira ambos lados. "

26."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. "/ "Lo siento. No fue mi intención. "

27."Try some. "/ "Prueba algunos. "

28."Drive safety. "/ "Conduce con cuidado. "

29."Well, what do you want to do?" / "Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?"

30."One more chapter. "/ "Un capítulo más. "

31."Don't worry about me. "/ "No te preocupes por mí. "

32."It looks good on you. "/ "Luce bien en ti. "

33."Close your eyes and hold out your hands."/"Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos."

34."That's okay, I bought two. "/ "Está bien. Yo traje dos. "

35." After you. "/ "Después de ti. "

36."We'll figure it out. "/ "Lo resolveremos. "

37."Can I kiss you?"/"¿Puedo besarte?"

38."I like your laugh."/ "Me gusta tu sonrisa. "

39."Don't cry."/"No llores. "

40."I made this for you. "/ "Hice esto para ti. "

41."Go back to sleep."/"Vuelve a dormir."

42."Is this okay?" /"¿Está esto bien?"

43."I picked these for you. "/ "Tomé/Recogí estas/estos para ti. "

44."I'll drive you to the hospital." / "Te llevaré al hospital. "

45."What do you want to watch?"/"¿Que quieres mirar?"

46."You can go first."/"Puedes ir primero. "

47."Did you get my letter?"/"¿Recibiste mi carta?

48."I'll do it for you." /"Lo haré por ti. "

49."Call me when you get home."/"Llámame cuando llegues a casa. "

50."I think you 're beautiful. "/"Creo que eres hermosa/o. "

51."Are you sure?" / "¿Estás segura/o?"

52."Have fun. "/"Diviértete. "

53."Sit down, I'll get it. "/ "Siéntate. Yo lo traigo. "

54."I made reservations."/"Hice las reservas. "

55."I don't mind."/"No me importa/molesta/incomoda. "

56."It brings out your eyes."/"Se nota en tus ojos. "/ "Tus ojos me lo dicen todo."

57."There is enough room for both of us. "/ "Hay lugar suficiente para ambos. "

58."You don't have to say anything. "/ "No tienes que decir nada. "

59."Wow. "/ "Wow. "

60."Happy birthday. "/ "Feliz cumpleaños. "

61."I'll pick it up after work. "/ "Te recogeré después del trabajo. "

62."It can wait until tomorrow. "/ "Puede esperar hasta mañana. "

63."Cross my heart and hope to die. "/ "Cruza mi corazón y espera morir" ~ "Lo juro con mi vida. "

64."It' s two sugars, right?" / "Son dos de azúcar, ¿verdad?"

65."I'll help you study. "/ "Te ayudo a estudiar. "

66."Stay over. "/ "Quédate. " (Su interpretación es a la noche)

67\. "I did the dishes. " / "Lavé los platos. "

68\. "You didn't have to ask. " / "No tienes que preguntar. "

69\. "I bought you a ticket. " / "Te compré una entrada. "

70\. "You 're warm. " / "Eres cálido. "

71\. "No reason. " / "No hay razón. "

72."I'll meet you halfway. "/ "Te encuentro a la mitad" ~ "Te encuentro en el camino. "

73."Take mine. "/ "Toma el mío. "

74."We can share. "/ "Podemos compartir. "

75."I was just thinking about you. "/ "Solo estaba pensando en ti. "

76."I want you to have this. "/ "Quiero que tengas esto. "

77."Call me if you need anything. "/ "Llámame si necesitas algo. "

78."Do you want to come too?" / "¿Quieres venir también?"

79."I'll still be here when you 're ready. "/ "Seguiré estando aquí cuando estés lista/o. "

80."Is your seatbelt on?"/"¿Abrochaste tú cinturón?"

81."Sweet dreams. "/ "Dulces sueños."

82."I was in the neighbourhood-neighborhood."/ "Estaba en el vecindario. "

83."Stay there. I'm coming to get you."/ "Quédate ahí. Estoy yendo por ti. "

84\. "The key is under the mat. " / "La llave está debajo del tapete. "

85."It doesn't bother me. "/ "No me molesta. "

86."You're important too. "/ "Tú también eres importante. "

87."I saved you a seat. "/ "Te guardé un asiento. "

88."I'll see you later. "/ "Te veo luego. "

89."I noticed. "/ "Lo noté. "

90."You can tell me anything. "/ "Puedes decirme lo que sea. "

91."I hope you like it. "/ "Espero te guste. "

92."I want you to be Happy. "/ "Quiero que seas feliz. "

93."I believe in you. "/ "Yo creo en ti. "

94."You can do it. "/ "Puedes hacerlo. "

95."Good luck. "/ "Buena suerte. "

96."I brought you an umbrella. "/ "Te traje una sombrilla/paraguas. "

97."I'll pick you up at the airport. "/ "Te recogeré en el aeropuerto. "

98."Take a deep breath. " / " Aspira profundo. "

99."Be careful. "/ "Ten cuidado. "

100."I love you. "/ "Te amo. "


	18. Jerza Month 2019-Mes Jerza 2019

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

¡Hola a todos!

Para cumplir con los retos promocionados en distintos foros, pueden hacer uso de estos prompts con los personajes que les plazca o el Fandom pero considerando a este magazine un reto según el fandom que hagan de los antes mencionados de la siguiente manera:

El correspondiente merito:

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **—Misión Clase S:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

 **—Misión Clase SS** : Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.

 **D. Gray Man:**

 **Exorcistas:**

— **Inocencia Tipo Parásito:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Inocencia Tipo Cristal:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Tipo Cristal" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario:**

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akumas Combinados:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Pero se usan como cracks, Crossover, entre otras combinaciones con los protagonistas de la serie.

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Jerza Month 2019**

¡Bienvenidos al primer mes oficial de Jerza!

El mes de Jerza se llevará a cabo todo el mes de marzo de 2019.

#jerzamonth #jmonth19

¡Se anima a los aficionados a participar en tantos días como quieran!

Consulte la biografía para obtener información importante en tumbrl.

 **Prompts**

Día 1. Encarcelado.

Día 2. Matchmaker

Día 3. Redes sociales.

Día 4. Star-Crossed

Día 5. Fotografía.

Dia 6. Pecador

Dia 7. Matrimonio

Día 8. Luna de miel.

Día 9. Nigromante.

Dia 10. Disney

Día 11. Días escolares.

Dia 12. Celebridad

Dia 13. Fantasía

Día 14. Embarazo / Parto

Día 15. Romance en línea

Día 16. Apocalíptico.

Dia 17. Suerte

Dia 18. Danza

Día 20. Tiempos medievales.

Día 21. Día opuesto.

Día 22. Cuidador

Dia 23. Vapor

Día 24. Superhéroes.

Día 25. Winter Wonderland

Día 26. Aniversario

Día 27. Bajo las estrellas.

Dia 28. Compras

Dia 29. Carnaval

Dia 30. Corte de pelo

Día 31. Nosotros contra el mundo.


	19. Prompts Team Angst

**Weekly Magazine**

 **Misiones Prompts**

 **Damas y Caballeros**

 **Hadas y Spriggans, Eaters, God dragons y demás**

 **Exorcistas y Noés, Akumas e inocencias**

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

¡Hola a todos!

Para cumplir con los retos promocionados en distintos foros, pueden hacer uso de estos prompts con los personajes que les plazca o el Fandom pero considerando a este magazine un reto según el fandom que hagan de los antes mencionados de la siguiente manera:

El correspondiente merito:

Weekly Magazine©Stormy Night Rain92

Weekly©Stormy

* * *

 **Fairy Tail:**

 **—Misión Clase S:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

 **—Misión Clase SS** : Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos.

* * *

 **D. Gray Man:**

 **Exorcistas:**

— **Inocencia Tipo Parásito:** Escritos de más de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Inocencia Tipo Cristal:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Exorcista en la Misión: "Inocencia Tipo Cristal" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

 **Encargos del Conde Milenario:**

— **Akumas Nivel III:** Escritos de mas de un capítulo, se hace uso de una lista de Prompts (de menos de 50)

— **Akumas Combinados:** Uso de Weeks, Day, Prompts con menos de 100 capítulos rated desde K hasta T.

Pero se usan como cracks, Crossover, entre otras combinaciones con los protagonistas de la serie.

— **Akuma Nivel IV** : Drabble, One Shot, historias entre otros donde escribirán historias que parezcan inocentes, con un trasfondo siniestro o finales trágicos.

Para usar el tipo de Misión deben escribir:

 **Este fic participa en Encargos del "Conde Milenario, Misión: Clan Noé" de la Weekly Magazine-Stormy Night Rain92.**

* * *

 **Prompts Team Angst:**

1\. Sometimes lying is the right thing to do, so I lied to you./A veces mentir es lo correcto, así que te mentí.

2\. 2. Pretending like nothing is wrong is only going to make things worse./Pretender que nada está mal solo empeorara las cosas.

3\. I loved you, once upon a time./Te amé, hace algún tiempo/alguna vez te amé.

4\. What'll happen when I wake up, and you're not there?/¿Que pasara cuando me despierte y no estés allí?

5\. You say you love me, but all you've ever done is hurt me!/ Dijiste que me amabas, ¡pero todo lo que alguna vez hiciste fue herirme!

6\. I thought ignoring the way I feel would make me fall out of love./Pensé que ignorar la forma en la que me sentía haría que dejara de amarte.

7\. You can't do this to me! Not now!/¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No ahora!

8\. I wonder if I'm better off without you./Me pregunto si estoy mejor sin ti.

9\. I've done bad things, but let me ask you… am I that shitty of a person…?/Hice cosas malas, pero déjame preguntarle… ¿Soy una mierda de persona?

10\. They left me for a reason, you know…/Me dejaron por una razón, sabes…

11\. I can't stop the bleeding./No puedo parar el sangrado.

12\. They're… dead…/Están… Muertos.

13\. ¡I hate you!/¡Te odio!

14\. I was sent here to kill you./Me enviaron aquí a matarte.

15\. I thought there was good in you, but there's nothing but disgust and hatred now. Pensé que había algo bueno en ti, pero no hay más que desagrado y odio ahora.

16\. I stopped feeling emotions a long time ago./Deje de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

17\. They weren't strong enough to save you, and because of their foolishness, you're mine now./No fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para salvarte, y por su estupidez, ahora eres mío.

18\. Nothing will bring them back! You can't… turn back time!/ ¡Nada los traerá de regreso! No puedes… Volver el tiempo atrás.

19\. You tore my heart out and crushed it with your own hands./Arrancaste mi corazón y lo destrozaste con tus propias manos.

20\. Fuck you./Que te den/vete al diablo/vete a la mierda.

21\. "It's okay. I'm used to it."/ "Está bien, estoy acostumbrado/a a eso."

22\. "I didn't like you anyway."/ "No me gustabas de cualquier forma."

23\. "Get out and don't come back."/ "Lárgate y no vuelvas."

24\. "You're everything to me, yet I'm nothing to you."/ "Lo eres todo para mí, pero no soy nada para ti."

25\. "Please can we just talk this out?"/ "¿Por favor, podemos hablarlo?"

26\. "There is nothing more we can do."/ "No hay nada más que podamos hacer."

27\. "Stay with me!"/ "¡Quedate conmigo!"

28\. "Don't look at me like that."/ "No me mires de esa forma."

29\. "You know damn well why things are the way they are."/ "Sabes muy bien porqué las cosas son como son."

30\. "I never meant to fall in love with you."/ "Nunca quise enamorarme de ti."/"Nunca significo algo enamorarme de ti."

31\. "Let go."/ "Suéltalo/déjalo ir."

32\. "I hate you, but I think I hate myself more."/ "Te odio, pero creo que me odio aún más."

33\. "Look at me! C'mon, don't do this!"/ "¡Mírame! Vamos, ¡No hagas esto!

34\. "I regret it all."/ "Me arrepiento de todo esto."

35\. "No. Don't you dare shut me out!"/ "No. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme afuera!"

36\. "You mean so much to me. Please let me help."/ "Significas mucho para mí. Por favor, déjame ayudarte."

37\. "We can never start again."/ "Nunca podremos empezar de nuevo."

38\. "You're gonna make it, just stay awake."/ "Vas a lograrlo, solo mantente despierto."

39\. "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone break my heart, yet here you are."/ "Me prometí que no dejaría que nadie más rompiera mi corazón, pero aquí estas."

40\. Person A cradling person B head, franatically trying to stop their bleeding, when person B suddenly asks A to marry him/her. When person A tells him/her to stop joking around B pulls a wedding ring out of their bloodied coat. The moment A says yes, person B last breath leaves him/her./ La persona A acunando (? La cabeza de la persona B, intentando frenéticamente de frenar el sangrado, cuando la persona B le pide repentinamente que se case con él/ella. Cuando la persona A le dice que deje de bromear B saca un anillo de bodas de su chaqueta ensangrentada. En el momento que A le dice que sí, el último aliento deja a B.

41\. I was mind controlled and now you are dying in my arms but you say it's not my fault./Estaba siendo controlado y ahora estas muriendo en mis brazos pero dices que no es mi culpa.

42\. We had a fight and you left and while you were gone you died and my last words to you were I hate you./Tuvimos una pelea y te fuiste, y mientras estabas fuera moriste, y mis últimas palabras fueron te odio.

43\. I work as a cop and I got called one day about an homicide and oh god its your body./Trabajo como policía y una vez me llamaron por un homicidio y oh dios, es tu cuerpo.

44\. "Sometimes the soulmate rejects the bond"/ "A veces el alma gemela rechaza el vínculo."

45\. You keep having strange dreams that turn out to be us in a past life and you're determined to find me again but in this life I'm already dead./ Tienes sueños extraños que resultan ser nosotros en nuestra vida pasada y estabas determinada/o a encontrarme otra vez, pero en esta vida ya estoy muerto/a.

46\. "I just really need to have you here right now."/ "Simplemente necesito tenerte aquí ahora."

47\. "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."/ "Oh mierda, oh mierda."

48\. "Please come get me."/ "Por favor, ven a recogerme"

49\. "Where are you?!"/ "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

50\. "I can't breathe! — Look at me - just breathe, okay?"/ "No puedo respirar —Mírame, solo respira, ¿si?

51\. "You don't have to stay."/ "No tienes que quedarte."

52\. "It's all my fault."/ "Todo es mi culpa."

53\. "It's all YOUR fault!"/ "¡Todo es tu culpa!"

54\. "Don't fucking touch me."/ "No me toques"

55\. "Please I just… really need space right now."/ "Por favor, yo solo… Necesito espacio ahora."

56\. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."/ "Estoy aquí. No me iré a ninguna parte"

57\. "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…?"/"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si el mundo estaría mejor sin ti…?"

58\. "I'm sick of being USELESS. — You're not useless."/ "Estoy harto de ser inútil. —No eres inútil."

59\. "Shit, are you bleeding?!"/ "Mierda, ¿estas sangrando?"

60\. "Please, put it DOWN."/ "Por favor, bájalo."

61\. "Shh, c'mere…"/"Shh, ven aquí."

62\. "It's okay to cry…"/ Está bien llorar."

63\. "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."/ "No los escuches. Nunca los escuches."

64\. "I'm not cut out for this."/ "No estoy hecho para esto."

65\. "Just leave me ALONE."/ "¡Solo déjame solo!"

66\. "Please listen to me-"/"Por favor escúchame."

67\. "You can trust me."/ "Puedes confiar en mí."

68\. "What happened doesn't change anything."/ "Lo que paso no cambia nada."


End file.
